An apparatus of the above type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,926. The known apparatus is a display apparatus or television receiver which comprises means for automatically adjusting picture parameters, such as sharpness and luminance level, in response to variations of signal properties, such as signal strength and picture content. For example, the known apparatus raises the picture sharpness in the case of a light image, while the sharpness is lowered in the case of either a dark image or an image received with a small electric field strength, since the preshoot and overshoot of the video signal for raising the sharpness of the image emphasize the noise. As another example, the luminance is lowered in the case of a light image and raised in the case of a dark image, thereby preventing ‘black deformation’ or ‘black separation’ regardless of the video content of each image.